mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżniczka Luna
Księzniczka nie ma jednego, ustalonego wariantu wyglądu. Po więcej informacji zajrzyj do sekcji Wygląd |grzywa = (sezon 2) |sierść = (sezon 2) |znaczek = 40px|Półksiężyc na tle nocnego nieba|link= |tło nagłówka = #1f3570 |kolor nagłówka = #3f71d1 |gatunek = Skrzydlaty jednorożec |płeć = Klacz |zajęcie = Współrządzenie Equestrią Podnoszenie i opuszczanie księżyca |głos = Brygida Turowska |inne2 = Ryngraf |inne2 tekst = Ciemnogranatowy z półksiężycem |inne1 = Diadem |inne1 tekst = Ciemnogranatowy |podpis obrazu = Luna z drugiego sezonu}} Księżniczka Luna (także Luna'Odcinek 30, 13:30. ''Chcę aby wszyscy... wszyscy mówili mi Luna!, z łac. luna – księżyc) — współwładczyni Equestrii, skrzydlaty jednorożecWystępują spory wokół nomenklatury kucyków wyposażonych równocześnie w róg i skrzydła. W angielskiej wersji językowej pierwszego odcinka (Friendship is Magic, part 1, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: "One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn.") oraz na Facebookowym fanpage'u ("Pegasus unicorn"), w stosunku do Luny używa się konsekwentnie terminu jednorożec. Nazwę alikorn w kontekście MLP i księżniczek wprowadziła jedna ze storyboardzistek, Sabrina Alberghetti. Niemniej, w niniejszym artykule będziemy stosować konwencję nazewniczą opartą o informacje zaczerpnięte wprost z serialu., młodsza siostra Księżniczki Celestii i ciotka Księżniczki Cadance. W pierwszych dwóch odcinkach pojawia się jako antagonistka - ''Nightmare Moon''. Zła inkarnacja Luny została pokonana przez szóstkę głównych bohaterek przy użyciu Klejnotów Harmonii, dzięki czemu księżniczka mogła powrócić do swojej dawnej, pozytywnej postaci. Koncepcja postaci i inspiracje Postać Księżniczki Luny ma szacowną, starożytną proweniencję. Jej imię wywodzi się od rzymskiej bogini księżyca - '''Luny. Ta z kolei została przejęta przez Rzymian z kultury antycznej Grecji, gdzie nazywano ją Selene. Oba miana dosłownie oznaczają tyle, co księżyc. Głównym obowiązkiem bogiń lunarnych było przejeżdżanie srebrnym rydwanem po nocnym niebie. O czerpaniu z mitologii śródziemnomorskich świadczy choćby fakt, że księżniczka nocy w książeczce dołączonej do jednego z zestawów zabawek MLP jest nazywana właśnie Selene. Ten trop podchwycili twórcy dubbingu francuskojęzycznego, tytułując antagonistkę z pilota jako La Jument Séléniaque, czyli Klacz Selene. Innym nawiązaniem do zamierzchłych kręgów kulturowych jest Księżycowa Czarownica. Jej pochodzenie zdradza dopiero oryginalna wersja imienia - Nightmare Moon oraz Mare in the Moon. Twórcy odnieśli się do motywu człowieka w księżycu, czyli the man in the moon, którego twarz podobno można ujrzeć na tarczy miesiąca, tak jak przez tysiąc lat mieszkańcy Equestrii mogli oglądać wizerunek Księżycowej Czarownicy odbity na księżycu. Oprócz tego, imię antagonistki może oznaczać koszmarny księżyc lub nocna klacz (night, noc + mare, klacz). Życiorys thumb|Witraż przedstawiający scenę pokonania Discorda przez siostry Najwcześniejsze wzmianki o Lunie sięgają okresu, kiedy władzę nad Equestrią sprawował Discord. Udało się jej wówczas, dzięki wykorzystaniu Klejnotów Harmonii, pokonać tyrana. Dokonała tego wspólnie ze starszą siostrą, Księżniczką Celestią. Wydarzenie zapisało się na stałe w historii wyzwolonej krainy, zaś scenę wiktorii utrwalono na jednym z witraży na zamku w Canterlocie. Geneza Księżycowej Czarownicy thumb|Celestia i Luna, współwładczynie Equestrii thumb|Luna wznosząca księżyc i zaprowadzająca noc nad Equestrią Gdy siostry objęły władzę nad krainą zrujnowaną przez despotię Discorda, należało wprowadzić w niej nowy porządek. Podstawową cechą wprowadzonego ustroju był podział obowiązków pomiędzy księżniczki zgodnie z porami doby. Domeną Celestii stało się słońce i dzień, zaś Luny - księżyc i noc. Zmiana pory dnia odbywała się każdorazowo za obopólną zgodą władczyń, poprzez opuszczenie jednego ciała niebieskiego i podniesienie drugiego. Dzięki harmonicznej współpracy księżniczek, w królestwie znów zagościł spokój i harmonia. Niestety, choć system był z pozoru doskonały, w dalszej perspektywie przyczynił się do poróżnienia sióstr. Ówcześni mieszkańcy Equestrii wszelkie aktywności realizowali w ciągu dnia, przy jasnym świetle słońca administrowanego przez Celestię, zaś gdy wachtę przejmowała Luna, kucyki zapadały w sen. Młodsza z sióstr była zatem zazdrosna o poddanych, gdyż ci nie chcieli się bawić i pracować pod gwieździstym niebem. Bunt i banicja thumb|Księżycowa Czarownica Ostatecznie, pewnej nocy młodsza księżniczka zupełnie uległa zawiści do Celestii i zaślepiona nienawiścią zmieniła się w Księżycową Czarownicę.Ang. nightmare moon - dosł. nocny koszmar; także gra słów: night, noc + mare, klacz Nowa, negatywna odsłona Luny była szczuplejsza, wyższa i ciemniejsza. Celem Księżycowej Czarownicy było sprowadzenie nad Equestrię erę zła i wiecznych ciemności. Realizacja planu Czarownicy była możliwa, gdyż Celestia nie mogłaby rozpocząć nowego dnia, dopóki Luna dobrowolnie nie opuściłaby księżyca. Perspektywa wiekuistych ciemności stała się całkiem realna. Aby uratować krainę, starsza księżniczka użyła Klejnotów Harmonii - tych samych, którymi ze zgorzkniałą siostrą użyła niegdyś do obrócenia w kamień Discorda. Celestia nadal jednak kochała siostrę, a po magiczną broń sięgałą niechętnie. Wskutek działania Klejnotów, Czarownica została pokonana. Aby buntowniczka nie mogła zaszkodzić poddanym, księżniczka dnia zaklęła ją w tarczy księżyca, skazując na wieczną banicję.Friendship is Magic, part 1: "Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon..." Na jego powierzchni można było zaobserwować sylwetkę wydalonej księżniczki. Po uwięzieniu Księżniczki Luny, jej obowiązki przejęła starsza siostra. Od tej pory Księżniczka Celestia zawiadywała zarówno słońcem, jak i księżycem. Do Equestrii powróciła równowaga. W pamięci mieszkańców królestwa Księżycowa Czarownica zapisała się jako istota zła, mroczna i groźna. Strach przed powrotem buntowniczki przyczynił się do wykształcenia święta Nightmare Night. Wierzono, że raz do roku zła księżniczka powracała nad krainę, by pożerać Bogu ducha winne kucyki. Aby się przed nią ustrzec, mieszkańcy przebierali się i składali cukierki pod posągiem Czarownicy.Pipsqueak: Pirat Pipsqueak do waszych usług. To moje pierwsze Święto Koszmarów. Twilight Sparkle: Od '''przyjazdu z Trottingham?' Pipsqueak: Nie, to moje pierwsze Święto Koszmarów w życiu!'' Tylko przebranie tak jak co roku Ocali nagranie wzroku Koszmarna Luna nie zna litości Zjada kucyki, wypluwa kości Głodna po niebie leci Szuka na ziemii dzieci Jeśli nie znajdzie żadnego Wróci na rok do świata swojego Gdy zje cukierka, albo lepiej sześć To już nie wróci, żeby ciebie zjeść! Ucieczka thumb|Czarownica zaklęta w księżycu Klątwa rzucona na Lunę miała zminimalizować skutki szkodliwej działalności Księżycowej Czarownicy, która uwięziła dobrą Lunę wewnątrz siebie. Po pokonaniu Czarownicy pojawiło się proroctwo, według którego zła księżniczka miałaby uciec z pomocą gwiazd ze swojego księżycowego więzienia podczas Święta Słońca, w tysiąc lat po jej pokonaniu. Objawienie zostało jednak zapomniane, a historia buntu Księżniczki stała się legendą. Przepowiednia ujrzała światło dzienne dopiero po niecałym tysiącleciu. Natrafiła na nią Twilight Sparkle, wierna uczennica Celestii, podczas przeglądania książek poświęconych historii Equestrii. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, że antagonistka jest tak blisko spokrewniona z księżniczką dnia. Ponieważ czas ucieczki Czarownicy przewidziany przez proroctwo zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, jednorożec poinformowała mentorkę o zbliżającym się zagrożeniu. Wydawało się jednak, że informacja ta została zupełnie zbagatelizowana przez księżniczkę. Ponadto, Celestia wysłała Twilight do Ponyville, aby tam nadzorowała przygotowania do obchodów nadchodzącego, milenijnego Święta Słońca. Pomimo rozlicznych zająć i uspokajającego tonu księżniczki, uczennica nie mogła przestać martwić się widmem powrotu buntowniczki, jakie zawisło nad krainą. Co gorsza, gwiazdy w otoczeniu księżyca zaczęły się powoli zbliżać do jego tarczy, co Twilight słusznie zinterpretowała jako znak zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa. Po ciężkim dniu przygotowań i całonocnej zabawie nastąpiły długo oczekiwane obchody Święta. Centralną postacią celebracji miała być jak co roku Księżniczka Celestia, dokonująca na oczach poddanych aktu podniesienia słońca nad nieboskłon Equestrii. Tuż przedtem, Twilight zaobserwowała zniknięcie wizerunku złej księżniczki z powierzchni księżyca, co było niechybnym symptomem uwolnienia się Czarownicy spod mocy zaklęcia. I rzeczywiście - na balkonie, na którym powinna pojawić się Celestia, ukazała się Księżycowa Czarownica. Oświadczyła, że chce przejąć władzę nad Equestrią oraz ponownie spowić krainę wiekuistymi ciemnościami. Walka z Mane 6 thumb|Powrót antagonistki Choć sytuacja była z pozoru beznadziejna, tlił się jeszcze płomyk nadziei dla mieszkańców Equestrii. Ostatnią deskę ratunku stanowiły Klejnoty Harmonii. Tuż po pokonaniu Czarownicy złożono je w dawnej siedzibie księżniczek - zamku położonego w lesie Everfree. Przeleżały tam tysiąc lat, ukryte w nadgryzionych zębem czasu murach. Twilight podjęła próbę odnalezienia Klejnotów i zwalczenia z ich pomocą Czarownicy, choć nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób należy z nich korzystać. W szlachetnej misji wsparła ją piątka nowo poznanych przyjaciółek - Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Fluttershy. Wyprawa nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Szóstkę kucyków czekało przedzieranie przez zdradzieckie ostępy Lasu Everfree, mrocznego i niebezpiecznego miejsca, w które dotychczas zapuszczali się tylko najodważniejsi. Ponadto, przyjaciółki miały do pokonania silnego przeciwnika. Księżycowa Czarownica była w pełni świadoma zagrożenia dla jej ambicji czyhającego w Klejnotach, dlatego nie przyglądała się biernie misji Twilight, ale nieustannie zastawiała na nią pułapki i mnożyła przeszkody. Wykorzystywała również zdolność do zmiany kształtów. Śledziła kucyki pod postacią granatowej masy, a gdy zachodziła potrzeba - materializowała się w formie różnych przedmiotów i postaci. thumb|Czarownica w postaci granatowej masy śledzi bohaterki Pułapki zastawione przez Księżycową Czarownicę: # Doprowadziła do oberwania skarpy, na której stały uczestniczki wyprawy. Dzięki interwencji pegazów - Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy - nikt nie ucierpiał # Zmieniła się w kolec, który wbił się w łapę młodej mantykory. Rozwścieczony potwór zaatakował kucyki, ale dzięki umiejętności uspokajania zwierząt Fluttershy, znów dzielna szóstka wyszła z opresji obronną ręką. # Sprawiła, że las wydawał się wyjątkowo straszny. I tym razem fortel zawiódł, gdyż przerażone koleżanki rozbawiła Pinkie Pie. # Ucięła jeden z wąsów rzecznego węża, doprowadzając go do głębokiej rozpaczy. Lamentujący stwór wzburzył wodę w rzece. Ubytek zarostu został uzupełniony przez Rarity. W charakterze zastępczego wąsa użyczyła smokowi swojego własnego ogona. Stwór w podzięce pomógł kucykom przeprawić się przez rzekę # Zerwała most nad przepaścią, prowadzący do zrujnowanego zamku księżniczek. Gdy Rainbow Dash próbowała go naprawić, Czarownica podjęła próbę wykorzystania próżności pegaza. Zmieniła się w fikcyjny zespół akrobatów - Shadowbolts, odpowiednik Wonderbolts, do których Rainbow bardzo pragnęła dołączyć. Shadowbolci zaproponowali przyjęcie jej do siebie jako kapitana, ale stawiali jeden warunek - musiała odłączyć się od misji i porzucić przyjaciółki. Ostatecznie, Rainbow Dash odrzuciła ofertę i naprawiła przeprawę. frame|Pokonanie Księżycowej Czarownicy Gdy wszystkie fortele zawiodły, Czarownicy pozostała już tylko bezpośrednia konfrontacja z Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółkami. Jednorożec odnalazła Klejnoty, ale nadal nie miała pojęcia, w jaki sposób korzysta się z ich mocy. Po krótkim pojedynku, zła księżniczka odebrała Twilight artefakty i połamała je, pozornie oddalając od siebie zagrożenie. Okazało się jednak, że Klejnoty jako-takie są niezniszczalne, gdyż reprezentują przymioty doskonałej przyjaźni. Przymioty, których posiadanie udowodniły uczestniczki wyprawy. Magiczne kamienie uległy rekonstrukcji i posłużyły głównym bohaterkom do ostatecznego zniszczenia postaci Księżycowej Czarownicy. Trudy powrotu thumb|Księżniczki znów razem Tuż po zniszczeniu Czarownicy, do ruin w lesie Everfree przybyła Księżniczka Celestia. Była co prawda nieobecna podczas trwania misji Twilight, lecz cały czas miała pewność, że wyprawa zostanie zwieńczona sukcesem. W miejscu pokonanej antagonistki pojawiła Księżniczka Luna sprzed złej przemiany. Starsza siostra zwróciła się do niej tymi słowami: ” Minęło tysiąc lat, od kiedy ostatnio cię widziałam. Chyba już czas zapomnieć o różnicach. Miałyśmy panować razem, droga siostro. Czy przyjmiesz moją przyjaźń? Luna rozpłakała się i przyznała, że przez cały okres banicji bardzo tęskniła za Celestią. Tuż po wzruszającej scenie pojednania zwaśnionych sióstr wszystkie bohaterki powróciły do Ponyville, gdzie czekała na nie wielka fiesta. Księżniczka nocy powróciła do swych obowiązków i od tej pory ponownie strzeże bezpieczeństwa krainy od zmierzchu do świtu.Ślub w Cantelocie - Part 1, Księżniczka Luna: Rest, my sister. '''As always,' I will guard the night.'' (w wersji polskiej pominięto stałość służby Luny) Wydawało się, że mieszkańcy w pełni zaakceptowali nawróconą księżniczkę nocy. Już wkrótce miało się jednak okazać, że dawny strach do Czarownicy nie wygasł zupełnie. Według scenarzystki odcinka i ówczesnej producentki Lauren Faust Celestia przez tysiąc lat po uwięzieniu młodszej siostry robiła co tylko mogła, aby zaaranżować wydarzenia, które byłyby w stanie uwolnić dobroć Luny z sideł zawiści Księżycowej Czarownicy. Gdy stało się to możliwe, antagonistka została uwolniona.Próba wytłumaczenia tysiącletniej banicji przez Lauren Faust Pomimo, że Czarownica została zniszczona, kucyki nadal obchodziły święto Nightmare Night. Dostarczało ono bowiem wiele rozrywki mieszkańcom Ponyville i na stałe wpisało się w kalendarz ich lokalnej społeczności.Luna Odmieniona, Twilight Sparkle: „Księżniczko, przykro mi że nasz plan się nie powiódł. Ale uwierz mi proszę, że Noc Koszmarów to jedno z najbardziej popularnych i lubianych świąt.” Taki stan rzeczy nie odpowiadał jednak Księżniczce Lunie. Księżniczka nocy pragnęła, by zmienić charakter święta ze strasznego i mrocznego na jasne i radosne. By wcielić swój plan życia, przybyła do Ponyville, na następną Nightmare Night. Przyleciała w płaszczu na mrocznym rydwanie, zaprzężonym w hybrydyczne istoty - pół kuce, pół nietoperze - i wobec mieszkańców wygłosiła swój mainfest: Niestety, adresaci wypowiedzi byli tak głęboko przerażeni, że nie zwracali uwagę na słowa wypowiadane przez księżniczkę. Przyczyniała się do tego nie tylko mroczna aparycja Luny. Posługiwała się również archaicznym (używanym przed tysiącem lat) sposobem wysławiania się, tzw. '''głosem Canterlotu (ang. Canterlot voice). Polegał on w praktyce na krzyczeniu na poddanych i używaniu przestarzałych form gramatycznych, co dodatkowo zmniejszało jasność przekazu. thumb|Księżniczka bawi się świetnie na Nightmare Night! Tylko Twilight Sparkle zorientowała się co do rzeczywistych intencji księżniczki i do końca uwierzyła w jej pozytywną przemianę. Spróbowała zatem przywrócić ją kucykowej społeczności i przekonać mieszkańców Ponyville do Luny. Niestety, jej starania spełzły na niczym, a zdesperowana księżniczka nocy zadekretowała permanentną likwidację święta.Luna Odmieniona, Księżniczka Luna: „Widzimy, że wolicie się bać nas zamiast nas kochać. Obrażacie nas tą niemądrą uroczystością. Ogłaszamy że Święto Koszmarów zostaje odwołane. Na zawsze!” Dopiero gdy zasmucona księżniczka zdała sobie sprawę, że mieszkańcy od czasu do czasu lubią się bać, a dzieci kochają ją za straszny wygląd, udało się jej odnaleźć swoje miejsce i polubiła święto w takim kształcie, w jakim jej zastała. Nightmare Night została przywrócona, a Księżniczka Luna stała się jedną z najbardziej zagorzałych uczestniczek obchodów.Luna Odmieniona, Księżniczka Luna:„Ale jak to możliwe? głos Och, najcudowniejsza z...! głos To znaczy... Och, najcudowniejsza z nocy.” Dzieje najnowsze thumb|Luna zmienia siostrę na warcieOstatnie wystąpienia Księżniczki Luny miały miejsce podczas ślubu Księżniczki Cadance i Shining Armora. Widzimy ją, gdy powraca do Canterlotu i zmienia wartę nad zagrożonym zamkiem ze swoją siostrą. Ponadto, księżniczka nocy dowodziła strażami zabezpieczającymi próbę ceremonii ślubnej, gdy jej starsza siostra była bezpośrednio zaangażowana w jej przeprowadzenie. Warto zwrócić uwagę, że trakcie ceremonii ślubnej (zarówno sfałszowanej, jak i późniejszej, właściwej) oraz napaści changelingów Luna tajemniczo znika. Powraca dopiero na wesele i na wejściu pyta się niewinnie: ” Witajcie, kochani! Czy coś przegapiłam? Wygląd Księżniczka Luna jest postacią polimorficzną. W serialu występuje w kilku różnych formach (dizajnach). Sprawę dodatkowo komplikuje fakt, że bohaterka ma zdolność do swobodnej transformacji (patrz rozdział Umiejętności). Pierwszy wizerunek Luny, z jakim zapoznaje się odbiorca, pochodzi z księgi opowiadającej genezę Księżycowej Czarownicy. Na rysunkach Luna jest szczupła i wysoka. Ma budowę ciała i wielkość taką samą jak jej siostra, Księżniczka Celestia. Wyróżnia się od niej wariantem kolorystycznym: ciemnobłękitną sierścią, sinoniebieską grzywę i takiż ogon. Podobny wizerunek możemy również zauważyć na witrażu w Canterlocie (tyle że z fioletowymi włosami). Kolejny wariant Luny to Księżycowa Czarownica. Jest szczupła, jej sierść ma barwę bardzo ciemnego granatu. Uwagę przykuwa kobaltowa grzywa, unosząca się w powietrzu i opływająca bohaterkę, usłana migoczącymi gwiazdami, kształtem przypominająca grzywę Celestii. Całości wizerunku dopełnia bladoniebieski hełm, ryngraf z wyobrażeniem księżyca i buty. Ze względu na liczne anatomiczne zbieżności z Księżniczką Celestią, sugerowano, że Luna w jej wieku będzie wyglądać tak jak Czarownica lub podobnie. Przypuszczenia te zostały jednak zdementowane przez Lauren Faust.Wpis na DeviantArt: Screen wpisu W drugim odcinku, tuż po zniszczeniu Czarownicy, można pierwszy raz dostrzec Księżniczkę Lunę w swojej podstawowej formie. W porównaniu do poprzednich wizerunków, jest dość niepozorna, współdzieli bowiem schemat anatomiczny z przeciętnymi kucykami. Jest zdecydowanie mniejsza od swojej starszej siostry. Sierść ma barwę błękitu królewskiego, a grzywa i ogon są jasnoniebieskie. Do tego Księżniczka nosi granatowy diadem i ryngraf z półksiężycem. Księżniczka Luna jest nieobecna w serialu aż do odcinka trzydziestego, kiedy to wraca w zmienionej formie. Kolejna odsłona Luny jest wyższa od przeciętnych kucyków (choć niższa od Celestii), jej sierść ma barwę szafiru (a zatem nieco ciemniejszą od tej z drugiego odcinka), a grzywa i ogon są podobne do tych u Czarownicy - unoszące się i migotliwe, lecz bardziej gładkie i puszyste od antagonistki. Wszystkie postaci (oprócz tej z legendy) mają znaczek przedstawiający półksiężyc na granatowym, nocnym niebie. Tylko_Luna_dawniej.png|Księżniczka Luna z opowieści Księżycowa Czarownica wizerunek.png|Księżycowa Czarownica 461px-Canterlot Castle Luna.png|Luna w sezonie pierwszym Luna_sezon_drugi.png|Luna w sezonie drugim Charakterystyka thumb|168px|Alegoryczne ujęcie charakteru Luny (praca fanowska) Księżniczka Luna jest przykładem bohatera dynamicznego, którego charakter na skutek silnych odczuć i zewnętrznych czynników ulega z czasem istotnym przemianom. Dlatego nie jest możliwe stworzenie jednej, spójnej charakterystyki księżniczki nocy, którą mogłaby opisać ją w sposób statyczny. Księżycowa Czarownica Jest to złe oblicze Luny. Powstałe na skutek zazdrości do starszej siostry (a później zawiści), uwięziło dobrą stronę opiekunki księżyca i sprowadziło ją na drogę buntu. Gorycz Legenda, z którą zapoznajemy się na początku pierwszej części pilota mówi o narastającej goryczy Luny, która przyczyniła się do powstania Czarownicy. Gdy antagonistka pojawia się pierwszy raz po powrocie z banicji, straszy uczestników Święta Słońca swoim przerażąjącym śmiechem i pyta zebranych, czy nie jest dla nich dość królewska. Ironicznie zwraca się do nich jako do ukochanych poddanych. Zdaje się również być pod wielkim wrażeniem, gdy Twilight Sparkle okazuje się znać jej imię i rozszyfrowuje zamiary, z jakimi powróciła do Equestrii. Manipulacja Księżycowa Czarownica stosowała swoje magiczne umiejętności do przerwania ekspedycji po Klejnoty Harmonii. (patrz sekcja o walce z głównymi bohaterkami). Pewność siebie Jak wielu archetypicznych złoczyńców, Czarownica była przekonana, że nikt i nic nie może jej powstrzymać, wysiłki jej przeciwników są daremne a zaprowadzona przez nią noc będzie trwała wiecznie. Gdy została zaatakowana przez strażników Celestii, bezwzględnie się z nimi rozprawiła, rażąc ich gromami. Nie unikała również bezpośredniej konfrontacji z Twilight Sparkle, przekonana o swojej przewadze nad jednorożcem. Luna thumb|Pogodzone siostry Gdy zła część osobowości księżniczki została ostatecznie unicestwiona, Luna mogła powrócić do swojej poprzedniej, pozytywnej postaci. Pokora i skrucha Księżniczka nocy była świadoma licznych przewinień, jakich dokonała, będąc Czarownicą. Szczerze ich żałowała i skwapliwie przyjęła przyjaźń, jaką obdarowała ją starsza siostra. Luna przez cały czas banicji w głębi serca bardzo tęskniła za swoją dużą siostrą. Pogarda dla Księżycowej Czarownicy Księżniczka nocy chciała się odciąć od złej postaci, próbując przekształcić Nightmare Night w jasne i radosne święto. Była również wdzięczna uczennicy Celestii i jej przyjaciółkom za uwolnienie jej z mrocznych mocy. Archaiczna maniera Gdy Luna powróciła w odcinku Luna Odmieniona, dokładnie rok po swoim ostatnim wystąpieniu w serialu, wystraszyła mieszkańców Ponyville swoim donośnym głosem i niezrozumiałym zachowanie, choć miała wobec nich dobre intencje. Zdaniem Twilight, przyczyna leżała w obyciu i sposobie wyrażania się do poddanych (Głos Canterlotu), aktualnym przed tysiącem lat na dworze w Canterlocie, ale zupełnie nie przystającym do nowej rzeczywistości, z jaką przyszło się zmierzyć księżniczce nocy. Pozorną wadę udało się jednak przekuć w atut, gdyż mieszkańcy polubili Lunę za jej mroczną aparycję. Temperament thumb|Gniewna Luna Księżniczka Luna łatwo wpada w gniew. Podczas Nightmare Night, gdy księżniczka nocy została niesłusznie oskarżona przez Pinkie Pie o zamiar pożarcia Pipsqueaka, natychmiast się zdenerwowała, strasząc dopiero co zjednanych sobie mieszkańców. Gdy zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się uniosła, starała się na nowo odbudować nić zaufania. Skutek był jednak odwrotny od zamierzonego. Kiedy panika poddanych stała się nie do opanowania, Luna zupełnie straciła nad sobą kontrolę i w geście rozpaczy zlikwidowała święto. Rozrywkowość thumb|300px|Luna i zjednani mieszkańcy Ponyville Pod koniec odcinka Luna Odmieniona księżniczka nocy odnalazła swoje miejsce w obchodach święta Nightmare Night. Zdała sobie sprawę, że kluczem do dobrej zabawy tej nocy był strach - każdy bowiem od czasu do czasu lubi się bać. Możemy dostrzec Lunę, gdy bierze udział wraz z mieszkańcami Ponyville we wspólnych grach i zabawach. Chętnie przyjmowała słodycze od najmłodszych kucyków. Zemściła się również na Rainbow Dash, która podczas imprezy raziła znienacka niczego nie spodziewające się grupy mieszkańców, wymierzając jej siarczysty grom. Oprócz tego, widzimy ją jak tańczy na weselu Shining Armora i Cadance. Umiejętności Podnoszenie księżyca Najważniejszą umiejętnością Księżniczki Luny, niejako definiującą jej tożsamość, jest zdolność podnoszenia i opuszczania księżyca. Równocześnie jest odpowiedzialna za rozpoczynanie i kończenie nocy nad Equestrią. W samym serialu akt wnoszenia miesiąca na nieboskłon widzimy tylko raz, na początku pierwszego odcinka. Z odcinka Hearth's Warming Eve dowiadujemy się jednak, że w istocie do poruszania ciałami niebieskimi zdolna jest cała rasa jednorożców. Zmiennokształtność Inną ważną umiejętnością jest zmiennokształtność. W serialu możemy dostrzec, jak Księżycowa Czarownica przeistaczała się w kolec ugadzający mantikorę i fikcyjny zespół akrobatyczny Shadowbolts, antagonistka poruszała się również w formie szybko przemieszczającej się, siwej chmury. Księżniczka Luna już po prowrocie do dawnej postaci była zdolna bez problemu przybrać kształt Czarownicy. Więcej o wykorzystaniu transformacji w praktyce przeczytasz w rozdziale o walce z głównymi bohaterkami. Warto zwrócić uwagę na to, że obiekty i postaci, w które wciela się Czarownica, są związane z nocą i utrzymane w ciemnych barwach. Manipulacja pogodą thumb|250px|Księżniczka Luna jest w stanie kontrolować nocną pogodę Księżniczka nocy jest w stanie (świadomie i nieświadomie, pod wpływem emocji) zmieniać aurę nocy. Gdy Luna znajduje się pod wpływem silnych uczuć, gwieździste niebo zakrywa się burzowymi chmurami, zrywa się silny wiatr, zaczynają bić gromy. Nocna pogoda stanowi wówczas pejzaż mentalny bohaterki, odbicie targających nią nastrojów. Przykładem świadomego użycia zjawisk pogodowych jest np. porażenie piorunami strażników próbujących schwytać Księżycową Czarownicę. Wykorzystywanie mocy Klejnotów Harmonii Wiemy, że księżniczka nocy używała klejnotów wspólnie ze starszą siostrą przeciw Discordowi. Jak dowiadujemy się z odcinka Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1, więź łącząca księżniczki została zerwana i od tej chwili nie są one już zdolne do korzystania z Klejnotów. Frekwencja Księżniczka Luna jako Księżycowa Czarownica pojawia się w dwóch pierwszych odcinkach serialu. Później jest nieobecna aż do drugiego sezonu. W odcinku "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1" zostaje wspominana przez Księżniczkę Celestię. Lunie jest poświęcony cały odcinek 30 (4 sezonu drugiego). Pojawia się również w dwóch ostatnich odcinkach drugiego sezonu oraz w pierwszym odcinku sezonu trzeciego. Ciekawostki 160px|thumb|Różowa Luna z Castle Creator * W odcinku Luna Odmieniona miała pojawić się scena z Rarity, w której księżniczka nocy została przebrana w różowy strój. Została jednak wycięta z ostatecznej wersji epizodu. Jedynym śladem, który po niej pozostał, jest różowa odsłona Luny w grze Castle Creator. * Księżniczce Lunie służą strażnicy odmienni od tych, jakich zazwyczaj możemy oglądać w Canterlocie i w otoczeniu Księżniczki Celestii. Więcej o nich możesz przeczytać w tym artykule. Cytaty Galeria Uwagi en:Princess Luna es:Princesa Luna sv:Prinsessan Luna Kategoria:Celebryci * Księżycowa Wiedźma Kategoria:Współwładczynie Equestrii Kategoria:Kobiety